


Der Geschmack von Verzweiflung

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Streit, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, i'm not even sorry, kein happy end, viel Streit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Der Geschmack von Verzweiflung klebt an Sirius’ Lippen, während er hilflos mit ansehen muss, wie Remus ihm immer mehr entgleitet.





	Der Geschmack von Verzweiflung

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

_1\. Dezember 1980_

 

Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius betrat die kleine Wohnung, die er vom Erbe seines Onkels vor einigen Jahren gekauft hatte. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen verließ seine Kehle, als die angenehme Wärme der Muggelheizung ihn umfing und den Schnee, der unter seinen schweren Schuhen haftete, schmelzen ließ. Seine Hände handelten wie von selbst, als sie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen ließen und seine halb erfrorenen Füße von den durchgelaufenen Schuhen befreiten, die eine nasse Schmutzschicht im Flur hinterlassen hatten. Sirius kümmerte es nicht. Er schmiss seine vom Schnee nasse Lederjacke achtlos auf den Boden und machte sich mit leisen Schritten auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

»Du bist wieder da.«

»Ja. Tut mir leid, dass es so spät geworden ist«, sagte Sirius und trat hinter das Sofa, auf dem Remus, eingewickelt in eine warme Decke, saß und ihn über den Rand seines Buches hinweg anlächelte. Dieses Lächeln hatte Sirius damals schwach werden lassen und er beugte sich über die Rückenlehne, um seine kalten Lippen sanft auf Remus’ zu legen. Sie waren wunderbar warm.

»Kaffee steht in der Küche«, sagte Remus gegen Sirius’ Lippen und Sirius konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Remus dachte immer an ihn – auch wenn er selbst Tee bevorzugte, dachte er immer daran, Kaffee für Sirius aufzusetzen.

»Danke. Du bist der Beste.« Mit diesen Worten richtete Sirius sich auf und ging in die Küche, um sich seinen wohlverdienten Kaffee zu holen und anschließend wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu Remus zu setzen, der sein Buch beiseite gelegt hatte und jetzt an seinem Tee nippte. Sein Blick war auf das Fenster gerichtet, hinter dem man vor lauter Schnee das benachbarte Gebäude schon nicht mehr sehen konnte.

»Es ist wahrhaftig Winter«, sagte Remus bedächtig und Sirius konnte nur nicken, während er seinen Kaffee auf dem Tisch abstellte und zu Remus unter die Decke kroch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_2\. Dezember 1980_

 

Sie waren auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, wie Sirius feststellen musste. Es war eng und unbequem, aber er wollte die Wärme, die Remus’ Arme und die Decke, die um sie gewickelt war, versprachen, nicht verlassen.

»Bleib still liegen«, kam es verschlafen von Remus, ohne dass er die Augen öffnete, als Sirius die Decke höher ziehen wollte.

»Tut mir leid«, flüsterte Sirius und gab Remus einen leichten Kuss auf die Nase. »Schlaf weiter.«

Ein undefinierbares Grummeln verließ Remus’ Kehle und Sirius musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er daran dachte, dass sein Freund ein wahrer Morgenmuffel war. Ein paar Minuten später kitzelte Remus’ gleichmäßiger Atem Sirius an der Wange und er wusste, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war.

Sirius, dem durch den Kopf ging, dass er heute keine Aufträge für den Orden erledigen musste, schloss mit einem Seufzen seine Augen ebenfalls wieder und beschloss, dass es gar keine so schlechte Idee war, mit Remus den Tag auf dem Sofa zu verbringen. Immerhin war bald Weihnachten und das Fest der Liebe sollte man mit seinen Liebsten verbringen. Und Sirius konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, der ihm lieber wäre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_3\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Hey, Harry«, sagte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als Lily ihm Harry auf den Schoß setzte. Sie und James hatten ihn, Remus und Peter zum Abendessen eingeladen und natürlich hatten sie nicht absagen können. Niemand konnte Lilys Kochkünsten widerstehen.

»Wo bleibt Peter?«, fragte Remus leise, der nun Harry seine Hand hinhielt. Sirius beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich eine kleine, dicke Faust um Remus’ Zeigefinger schloss und ihn, wie Sirius aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht mehr loslassen würde.

»Er sagt, er könne nicht kommen. Anscheinend ist seine Mutter krank geworden«, antwortete James und setzte sich vor Sirius auf den Boden, während Lily in der Küche verschwand. Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, hörte aber nicht auf, mit Harry zu spielen.

»Er sagt in letzter Zeit häufig ab«, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Freunden, die seine Worte dennoch gehört zu haben schienen und bedächtig nickten. Aber sie sagten nichts dazu und so beschäftigte Sirius sich weiter mit Harry, bis Lily sie zum Abendessen rief.

Und auch wenn der Krieg seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, auch wenn es jeden Tag neue Vermisste, neue Tote gab, so war Sirius doch froh, sich mit seinen Freunden, seiner Familie, ein wenig Normalität bewahren konnte. Und so sprachen sie an diesem Abend nicht über den Krieg, sondern witzelten herum, benahmen sich nicht erwachsen und taten einfach so, als wären sie noch Schüler in Hogwarts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_4\. Dezember 1980_

 

Als Sirius abends in die Wohnung kam, war es ungewöhnlich ruhig. Keine Musik, kein Umblättern von Buchseiten, kein Pfeifen des Kessels für Remus’ allabendlichen Tee. Sirius wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, also streifte er seine Schuhe ab und ging zunächst ins Wohnzimmer. Kein Zeichen von Remus. Als nächstes betrat er die Küche und als er Remus dort auch nicht fand, wollte er gerade in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer gehen, als der Geruch von Kaffee ihn davon abhielt.

Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht sofort in ihr Schlafzimmer ging – vielleicht war es die Angewohnheit, jeden Abend seinen Kaffee zu trinken. Stattdessen trat er zu der Kaffeemaschine, die sie sich nach ihrem Einzug gekauft hatten, und wollte sich gerade eine Tasse einschenken, als ihm eine Notiz auf der Anrichte auffiel. Er erkannte sofort Remus’ elegante Handschrift:

 

_Tut mir leid, ich musste noch weg. Moody hat mich gerufen._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute noch nach Hause komme. Warte nicht auf mich._

 

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Moony_

 

Sirius schloss die Augen und seufzte. Er hatte nach diesem anstrengenden Tag, an dem er mit den Prewettzwillingen Amicus und Alecto Carrow beschattet hatte, auf einen entspannten Abend mit Remus gehofft. Aber das war ihm wohl nicht vergönnt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_5\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Wo warsu?« Sirius hatte nicht ein Auge zugemacht, zu groß war die Sorge um Remus gewesen. Sobald er die Wohnungstür hatte zugehen hören, war er schwankend vom Sofa aufgestanden, auf dem er die Nacht mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey verbracht hatte. Ihm war schlecht und die Welt drehte sich, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seinen Weg barfuß in den Flur zu finden – auch wenn er sich an der Wand abstützen musste, um nicht umzukippen.

»Ich hatte dir einen Zettel dagelassen«, sagte Remus leise und kam langsam auf Sirius zu, der sich jetzt zusammenreißen musste, um sich nicht zu übergeben. »Bist du betrunken?«

»Un’ wenn schon«, lallte Sirius mit schwerer Zunge und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Remus, der einige Zentimeter größer war als er selbst, gerade in die Augen blicken zu können. Sofort spürte er Remus’ Hände an seiner Taille, die ihn aufrecht hielten und selbst mit seinem benebelten Hirn musste Sirius zugeben, dass er sonst wohl umgekippt wäre. »Wo warsu?«

»Moody hat mich gerufen«, sagte Remus ruhig und Sirius wurde wütend. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Er wollte ihn für diese Ruhe schlagen, wollte schreien, toben und wüten, weil Remus ihn an ihrem gemeinsamen Abend nach einem beschissenen Tag alleine gelassen hatte, aber alles, was er machen konnte, war, sich nach vorne zu lehnen und seine Lippen auf Remus’ zu drücken.

»Mach das nie wieder«, nuschelte Sirius undeutlich gegen Remus’ Lippen, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte. Seine Arme hatten irgendwie ihren Weg um Remus’ Nacken gefunden und seine heiße Stirn lehnte an Remus’ kalter. »Nie wieder, hassu verstand’n?«

»Nie wieder. Es tut mir leid«, erwiderte Remus, ehe Sirius wunderbar warme, raue Lippen gegen seine gepresst spürte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_6\. Dezember 1980_

 

Sirius spürte, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bildete, während er Remus dabei beobachtete, wie er seinen Nikolausstiefel leerte. Wie ein kleines Kind freute sich sein Freund über jedes Stück Schokolade, dass er zutage beförderte und jede Kleinigkeit wurde mit einem Kuss belohnt.

Sirius hatte diese Muggeltradition zum sechsten Dezember von Lily und hatte sie unbedingt in ihrer Wohnung einführen müssen. Alleine, Remus’ leuchtende Augen jedes Jahr zu sehen, wenn er seine geliebte Schokolade, die er sich sonst nicht leisten konnte, auspackte, machte es die ganze Sache wert. Von dem absolut fantastischen Sex, den sie an diesem Abend haben würden, mal ganz abgesehen.

»Du bist verrückt!«, rief Remus, als er einen XXL-Riegel der besten Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf aus dem Stiefel zog, und Sirius grinste noch ein bisschen breiter.

»Jaah … gut möglich«, sagte er und beschwerte sich nicht, als Remus die Schokolade beiseitelegte, um Sirius im nächsten Moment flach auf den weichen Teppich in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu drücken und seine Lippen grob auf Sirius’ zu pressen. Und auch wenn Remus’ gesamtes Gewicht auf ihm lagerte, wollte Sirius sich nicht beschweren, sondern vergrub seine Hände in Remus’ Haaren und zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher zu sich.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_7\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Das ist reiner Selbstmord!«, rief Sirius aufgebracht und sprang auf. Der alte, unbequeme Holzstuhl schlitterte unter der abrupten Bewegung nach hinten und kippte um, aber Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er stemmte die Hände auf den Tisch und funkelte Moody wütend an. »Was ist falsch mit dir?!«

»Ruhe, Black!«, knurrte Moody und stand ebenfalls auf. Aber Sirius war in diesem Moment so wütend, dass er sich nicht wie sonst üblich von Moody einschüchtern ließ.

»Fick dich, Moody!«, fauchte Sirius und begann, in der kleinen Küche, in die sie alle geradeso hineinpassten, auf und ab zu wandern. Er wollte das nicht hören. »Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich einfach so zusehe, wenn du einen meiner besten Freunde auf eine Selbstmordmission schickst!«

»Pettigrew schafft das schon, Black«, brummte Moody genervt und Sirius hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als er seinen Zauberstab zog, auf Sirius richtete und ihn mit einer unsichtbaren Macht wieder auf seinen sich selbst aufrichtenden Stuhl zwang. »Wenn du jetzt freundlicherweise den Mund halten und das Treffen nicht weiter unterbrechen würdest.«

Sirius wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu erwidern, als er eine warme Hand auf seinem Bein spürte. Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite und traf auf Remus’ olivgrüne Augen, die ihn beruhigend ansahen.

»Peter schafft das schon«, flüsterte Remus und ehe Sirius etwas dagegen machen konnte, hatte Remus seine Hand um Sirius’ geschlossen und drückte sie beruhigend. Sirius hoffte, dass er Recht behielt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_8\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Keine Sorge, Tatze, ich schaff das schon.« Peters Miene strafte seiner Worte Lügen, als er sie der Reihe nach unsicher ansah und ein schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte, während er von Lily gesponserte Vorräte in seinen Rucksack stopfte. »Es sind ja nur ein paar Tage.«

»Ich könnte Moody dafür umbringen«, murrte Sirius schlecht gelaunt und umklammerte seine Tasse Kaffee so fest, dass er fast schon dachte, er würde sie zerbrechen. Er hatte bei dem Treffen kein Wort mehr gesagt und nur Remus’ Hand um seiner hatte ihn davon abgehalten, Moody auf der Stelle zu verfluchen.

»Ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber, aber wir wussten, worauf wir uns einließen, als wir dem Orden beigetreten sind«, sagte James, aber sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck verriet Sirius, dass er nur halb so sicher war wie er tat.

Sirius seufzte leise und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch, ehe er noch Lilys Wut auf sich zog, sollte sie doch auf unerklärliche Weise zerbrechen. Er musste nicht laut aussprechen, dass er die ganze Sache für keine gute Idee hielt – das wussten seine Freunde auch so. Aber es nagte an ihm und er hatte Angst um Peter und Remus war schon wieder nicht da, dabei hätte er ihn doch gerade jetzt so dringend gebraucht.

Sirius musste einsehen, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als einfach abzuwarten und das Beste zu hoffen. Und nebenbei nicht verrückt zu werden.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_9\. Dezember 1980_

 

Erneut fand Sirius sich alleine in ihrer Wohnung wieder und erneut war nur eine kurze und knappe Notiz von Remus zurückgeblieben. Es war fast, als würde die elegante Handschrift ihn auslachen. Sie war genauso kalt wie der Winter, der außerhalb ihrer Wohnung in London eingezogen war.

 

_Kurzfristige Mission, Moody hat mich gerufen. Es tut mir leid._

_Ich mach’s wieder gut. Versprochen._

 

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Moony_

 

Wütend knüllte Sirius die Notiz zusammen und pfefferte sie gereizt auf den Boden. Die Kaffeemaschine, die so höhnisch vor ihm stand, folgte. Zersplittert, den Kaffee über den ganzen Boden verteilend, lag sie da und Sirius fühlte sich ein ganz klein wenig schuldig.

Ohne sein Tun zu beseitigen, drehte er sich um und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Tränen der Wut rannen ihm über sein Gesicht, als er seinen Zauberstab zog.

» _Expecto Patronum!_ «, rief er mit gebrochener Stimme und ein großer, wuscheliger Hund brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs hervor. Er sprang ein paar Mal mit wedelndem Schwanz um Sirius herum, bis dieser seine Hand hob und aus dem Fenster zeigte. »Such Remus.«

 

 

* * *

 

 

_10\. Dezember 1980_

 

Dieses Mal war Sirius nicht betrunken. Er wartete ab, bis Remus ins Wohnzimmer geschlurft kam, die Müdigkeit offensichtlich in seinen Schritten.

»Sirius?«, sagte Remus erschöpft und sofort war Sirius auf den Beinen. Remus sah nicht gut aus. Dunkle Augenringe standen im starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut, die fast schon kränklich wirkte, und Sirius fragte sich, ob das an der kurzfristigen Mission lag, auf die Moody Remus geschickt hatte. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und vereinzelt steckten Blätter und kleine Zweige in ihnen und Sirius ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Hand hob, um sie zu entfernen. Im letzten Moment stoppte er sich und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

»Sag mir, wo du warst«, verlangte er zu wissen, aber Remus starrte nur stur zu Boden und blieb stumm. Seine ganze Haltung sprach von Verschlossenheit, aber Sirius gab nicht so einfach auf. Er hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie unter Remus’ Kinn, um ihn zu zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. »Remus, bitte.«

»Ich kann nicht!« Remus’ Stimme glich einem Krächzen und Sirius meinte, Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln schimmern zu sehen. Fast wäre er weich geworden. Fast.

»Erzähl mir keinen Scheiß«, sagte Sirius und fixierte Remus mit einem Blick, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Und so musste er mit ansehen, wie Remus die Lippen fest aufeinanderpresste und schwieg. Sirius seufzte und legte seine Hände an Remus’ Gesicht, ehe er seine Stirn gegen Remus’ presste. Er schloss seine Augen. »Ich habe Angst um dich.«

»Ich weiß.«

 

 

* * *

 

 

_11\. Dezember 1980_

 

Sirius hatte beschlossen, den Tag mit Remus zu Hause zu verbringen – vor allem, nachdem Remus immer noch nicht wieder ganz auf den Beinen war. Sie saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa, Remus’ Kopf in Sirius’ Schoß, während Sirius ihm träge durch die Haare strich. Remus’ Augen waren entspannt geschlossen und Sirius war froh, ihn lediglich müde und nicht verletzt zu sehen, nachdem er in letzter Zeit immer wieder von Moody auf Mission gerufen worden war, ohne ihm vorher Bescheid zu sagen.

»Sirius?«

»Hmm?«, antwortete er und strich Remus eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte. Remus war so gnädig gewesen, die Kaffeemaschine wieder zu reparieren, nachdem sie durch Sirius’ Wutausbruch zu Bruch gegangen war.

»Du weißt, dass es keine Absicht ist, oder?«, fragte Remus leise und unsicher und Sirius sah, wie er die Augen öffnete. Olivgrüne Iriden schienen ihn zu durchbohren und er verzog das Gesicht. »Du weißt, ich darf niemandem etwas sagen …«

»Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden«, sagte Sirius bestimmt und stellte seine Tasse mit Mühe und Not auf dem Tisch ab, ohne Remus’ Kopf von seinem Schoß zu schieben. »Ich möchte nur, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Schlaf jetzt ein wenig.«

Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss die Augen. Sirius seufzte unhörbar und seine Hand nahm wieder ihre Tätigkeit auf und strich weiterhin durch Remus’ Haare. Er konnte momentan nicht darüber reden – nicht, wenn er noch so aufgewühlt davon war.

»Ich liebe dich.« Remus’ Lippen bewegten sich kaum, aber die Worte waren klar und deutlich und Sirius spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten und die Haut an seiner Lippe riss, als er sie zu sehr mit seinen Zähnen bearbeitete. Er erwiderte die Worte nicht.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_12\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Einen Pullover? Wirklich, Sirius?«, fragte Lily und Marlene grinste nur amüsiert, während Sirius ihnen den olivgrünen Kaschmirpullover zeigte, den er extra für Remus zu Weihnachten ausgesucht hatte. Er hatte an diesem Tag wirklich viel Zeit in Muggellondon verbracht, um das perfekte Geschenk für seinen Freund zu finden und er war sehr stolz mit seiner Auswahl. Deswegen grinste er Lily lediglich an, statt eingeschnappt zu sein.

»Remus hat so viele Pullover, aber keinen wirklich guten«, sagte er ruhig, faltete das Kleidungsstück wieder zusammen und legte es zur Seite. »Ich weiß einfach, dass er sich darüber freuen wird.«

»Das wird er bestimmt«, bestätigte Marlene und befühlte den weichen Stoff mit einem Seufzen. »Ich wünschte, jemand würde so viele Gedanken an mich verschwenden. Remus kann sich glücklich schätzen.«

»Ich liebe ihn«, sagte Sirius leise und ließ sich auf Marlenes Couch sinken, direkt neben sie. Er spürte die Wärme ihres Arms, als er sich um ihn legte und ihn an sie drückte. Mit einem Seufzen vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und ließ sich einfach halten.

»Hey, es wird alles wieder gut«, sagte Marlene und strich ihm durch die Haare. Sirius wollte es nur zu gern glauben, aber dieses nagende Gefühl in seinem Magen sagte ihm, dass sie nicht Recht behalten würde.

»Er verschwindet immer und immer wieder, ohne mir zu sagen, wohin. Ich hab Angst, dass er irgendwann nicht wiederkommt«, gestand Sirius ihnen und fühlte sich so verwundbar.

»Er ist nicht dumm. Er schafft das schon.« Und auch Lilys Worte würde er nur zu gerne glauben, aber wieder konnte er es nicht.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_13\. Dezember 1980_

 

Das Bett war kalt und leer, als Sirius aufwachte. Keine Arme, die ihn hielten, kein Atem in seinen Haaren, kein warmer Körper, der sich an seinen presste. Er spürte, wie die Enttäuschung ihn durchflutete und sich wie kaltes Eis in seinem Körper niederließ.

Mit einem tauben Gefühl in der Magengegend schob er die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Er lauschte, ob es irgendein Anzeichen gab, dass Remus in der Wohnung war – vielleicht duschte er oder machte Frühstück –, aber kein Laut drang an Sirius’ Ohren. Er seufzte lautlos und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das müde Gesicht, ehe sein Blick auf einen Zettel fiel, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was darauf stand, aber seine Neugierde war stärker und so streckte er den Arm aus, ergriff den Zettel und ließ seine Augen über die wenigen Zeilen wandern:

 

_Moodys Patronus kam heute Morgen vorbei. Ich werde ein paar Tage weg sein._

_Ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören, aber es tut mir leid. Ich verspreche dir, wir werden so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen, wenn ich wieder da bin._

 

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Moony_

 

»Ein paar Tage – am Arsch«, brummte Sirius, zerknüllte resigniert die Notiz und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Ohne noch einen Blick auf sie zu verschwenden, begab er sich ins Bad. Er wusste, dass er später wütend sein würde, aber momentan war er nicht dazu in der Lage, seinem Frust freien Lauf zu lassen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_14\. Dezember 1980_

 

Lustlos zupfte Sirius an dem Silberfolienpapier herum, das Remus’ Geschenk mehr schlecht als recht umwickelte. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, auch wenn man es nicht sah – Remus würde es wissen.

»Kopf hoch, Tatze«, sagte James und Sirius konnte den mitleidigen Blick, den sein Freund ihm zuwarf, praktisch schon spüren. »Du weißt doch, dass wir oft nichts über unsere Missionen sagen dürfen. Wir haben einen Spion unter uns – es ist so einfach sicherer.«

Sirius blickte gequält auf und sah Peter gerade noch eifrig nicken. Er war an diesem Tag von seiner Mission zurückgekommen, blass und nervös jedoch unverletzt. Aber anstatt sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern, beschwerte Sirius sich in einem fort über Remus’ Geheimniskrämerei. Er fühlte sich schlecht dabei, aber er wusste nicht, mit wem er sonst darüber reden sollte – James und Peter waren nun einmal seine besten Freunde. Und vielleicht wäre da noch Marlene gewesen, aber er wusste einfach, dass James ihn verstand.

»Ich … ich hab Angst, dass Remus der Verräter ist«, gestand Sirius leise und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte es nicht aussprechen wollen, aber diese Vermutung nagte an ihm, seit Remus ihm nicht sagen wollte, wo er hinging. »Er würde mir doch sonst erzählen, was das für eine Mission ist, außer … außer er hält mich für den Verräter.«

»Sirius –«, begann James, aber Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt keine tröstenden Worte hören. Er wollte sich alleine in seiner Misere suhlen und hoffen, dass er sich irrte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_15\. Dezember 1980_

 

Sirius saß alleine auf dem Sofa. Remus war immer noch nicht zurück und er wusste nicht, ob er sich Sorgen machen oder sein Misstrauen weiter schüren sollte. Er wollte das eine, aber sein Kopf sagte ihm das andere und er fühlte sich so verwirrt. Er liebte Remus doch. Er wollte ihm vertrauen – aber er konnte es einfach nicht mehr.

Sein Griff festigte sich um seine Tasse – um Remus’ Tasse. Er wusste nicht, warum er Remus’ Tasse genommen hatte. Vielleicht hoffte er auf ein bisschen Geborgenheit, die er in dieser alten, rosa Tasse mit Sprung finden könnte, weil sie einfach Remus widerspiegelte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er an seinen Freund dachte.

»Ich bin pathetisch«, murmelte er in seinen Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck, nur um sich die Zunge an dem heißen Gebräu zu verbrennen. Er spürte den Schmerz kaum.

Er stellte den Kaffee auf den Tisch und nahm sich die warme Decke, die im Winter immer auf ihrem Sofa lag, und wickelte sich in ihr ein. Sie roch nach Remus, nach Schokolade, heißem Tee und alten Büchern und Sirius hätte sie beinahe mit einem Wutschrei von sich geschleudert, aber er brauchte Remus in diesem Augenblick so sehr, dass er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte. Und so verkroch er sich tiefer unter die Decke, ignorierte seinen Kaffee und ließ sich von Remus’ Geruch umgeben, der ihm die Ruhe und Geborgenheit versprach, die sein aufgewühlter Kopf momentan nicht finden konnte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_16\. Dezember 1980_

 

Mit hochroten Gesichtern standen sie sich gegenüber, schwer atmend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sirius konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Remus ihn jemals so angeschrien hätte. Nicht einmal nach der Sache mit Snape. Und dabei war er gerade erst wieder zu Hause.

»Du bist so von dir selbst eingenommen! Du verstehst es einfach nicht!«, rief Remus und würde er wild dabei gestikulieren, wäre Sirius sich sicher, dass die Sache nicht allzu schlimm wäre. Aber Remus stand nur vor ihm, die Arme steif an seinen Seiten. »Es geht schon lange nicht mehr nur um dich und mich! Das hier ist größer, bedeutender! Es ist wichtiger als unsere Beziehung!«

»Schön!«, schrie Sirius, dem die letzten Worte einen Stich versetzt hatten. Sie brannten und fühlten sich gleichzeitig an wie niemals schmelzendes Eis und er fragte sich, ob dieses Gefühl jemals wieder vergehen würde. »Wenn ich dir so unwichtig bin, dann geh doch! Geh! Ich will dich und dein verlogenes Gesicht nicht mehr sehen!«

Und bereits als er die Worte aussprach, wusste er, dass er sie nur noch zurücknehmen wollte. Warum konnte er sein Temperament auch einfach nicht zügeln? Er sah, wie Remus’ Miene in sich zusammenfiel und auf einmal hatte er wieder den unsicheren Jungen vor sich, den er an seinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte. Sirius hielt sich in diesem Moment für das größte Arschloch, das die Welt je gesehen hatte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er Remus in seine Arme. Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken, als lange Arme sich um ihn legten, und warmer Atem strich zittrig über seinen Hals. Es brauchte keine Worte; Sirius wusste, dass Remus auch ohne eine Entschuldigung wusste, dass es ihm leidtat. Und so hielt er ihn einfach nur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_17\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Ich muss wieder gehen.« Remus sah ihn nicht an und Sirius wusste, dass es daran lag, dass Remus fürchtete, dass Sirius wieder in die Luft gehen würde. Sirius musste zugeben, dass er da gar nicht so falsch lag.

»Du bist gestern erst wiedergekommen«, sagte Sirius rau und schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter. »Warum musst du schon wieder weg?«

»Ich … ich kann es dir nicht sagen.« Remus’ Stimme war schwach und noch immer war sein Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Sirius kniff die Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht wieder den gleichen Fehler machen wie am Tag zuvor. Er wollte Remus nicht wieder so verletzen.

»Es ist bald Weihnachten«, sagte er, statt auf Remus’ Aussage einzugehen, und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie an Remus’ stoppelige Wange zu legen. Jetzt richteten sich doch noch olivgrüne Augen auf ihn, die ihn unsicher ansahen. Sirius seufzte.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte Remus und Sirius spürte einen leichten Druck, als Remus sich gegen seine Hand lehnte. Er unterbrach ihn nicht, auch wenn er diese elendigen Entschuldigungen nicht mehr hören konnte. Aber in diesem Moment war er nicht wütend auf Remus – er war wütend auf Moody, der ihm seinen Freund nahm. »Ich verspreche dir das schönste Weihnachten, das wir jemals hatten. Das hier wird die letzte Mission bis Heilig Abend sein.«

»Versprochen?«, würgte Sirius hervor und trat einen Schritt vor, sodass er Remus tief in die Augen sehen konnte. Er wollte keine Lügen darin erkennen, aber er wusste auch, dass Remus ein guter Lügner war – nicht einmal er konnte ihn durchschauen.

»Versprochen«, sagte Remus leise und Sirius schloss die Augen, als er seine Stirn gegen Remus’ lehnte und blind nach seinen Lippen suchte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_18\. Dezember 1980_

 

Sirius stieß mit einem wütenden Aufschrei seinen Stuhl zurück, sodass er umkippte und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, stürmte er aus dem Versammlungsraum hinaus in die kalte Nacht, fischte blind in seiner Tasche nach seinen Zigaretten und zündete sich eine mit dem Schnippen seiner Fingerspitzen an – diesen Trick mit stabloser Magie hatte er sich sehr schnell angeeignet.

»Sirius.« Er drehte sich nicht um, hörte nur, dass die Tür zum Garten hinaus leise geschlossen wurde. Remus näherte sich ihm mit durch Schnee gedämpften Schritten, aber er reagierte nicht. Er sagte auch nichts, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er zog lediglich einmal an seiner Zigarette. »Sirius?«

Die Hand, die schwer auf seiner Schulter lag, zwang ihn dazu, sich Remus zuzudrehen. Sirius zögerte nicht und wandte sich seinem Freund zu, ehe er ihm mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben den Rauch ins Gesicht blies. Er beobachtete, wie Remus angeekelt die Miene verzog, aber keine Entschuldigung verließ seine Lippen, die sich nur zu einem herablassenden Grinsen verzogen.

»Was willst du, Moony?«, fragte er tonlos und nahm gespielt desinteressiert einen weiteren Zug. Er konnte gar nicht reagieren, bevor Remus ihm die Zigarette aus den Finger gezogen und in den Schnee geworfen hatte, wo sie nun zischend ausging.

»Ich dachte, wir könnten vernünftig darüber reden«, sagte Remus und Sirius lachte nur einmal freudlos auf. Remus sollte mit den Jahren gelernt haben, dass man mit Sirius nicht vernünftig reden konnte, wenn er in so einer Stimmung war. Aber das würde er seinem Freund schon zeigen. Vielleicht lernte er es ja dann irgendwann.

»Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu reden gibt«, antwortete er und Remus seufzte.

»Du weißt, dass es mir –«

»Stopp! Das Gespräch ist beendet.« Sirius wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, aber momentan konnte er einfach nicht klar denken. Mit einem letzten verletzten Blick zu Remus drehte er sich auf der Stelle und disapparierte. Sollte Remus doch diese verdammte Mission machen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_19\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Verzeih mir«, wisperte Remus in Sirius’ Ohr, nachdem er spät am Abend wieder in ihre Wohnung gekommen war. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte Sirius, aber er reagierte nicht. Er wollte Remus nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er ihm so schnell verzieh, nachdem er einfach so sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. »Ich habe dir versprochen, alles wieder gutzumachen.«

Sirius erschauderte, als Remus begann, leichte Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen aus, während Remus’ Lippen über seine stoppelige Wange zu seinem Mund wanderten, ehe Sirius die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Seine Hände fanden wie von selbst ihren Weg zu Remus’ Gesicht und hielten es an Ort und stelle, während er seine Lippen fest gegen Remus’ presste. Er wollte sich in diesem Kuss verlieren, wollte vergessen. Endlich war Remus wieder da und er würde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Er wollte Remus nicht misstrauen – oder Angst um ihn haben müssen.

»Du bist hier«, flüsterte Sirius und öffnete keuchend die Augen, um Remus anblicken zu können. Intensive, olivgrüne Augen hielten ihn gefangen und nahmen ihm den Atem, während Remus’ Hände ihren Weg in Sirius’ Haare fanden.

»Ich gehe nicht. Nie wieder«, sagte Remus leise und Sirius konnte seinen Atem fast schmecken, ehe ihre Lippen einander wieder fanden. Remus’ Hände und Lippen waren überall und Sirius fragte sich, ob er den Verstand verlor. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte, wusste nicht, ob er Remus vertrauen konnte, wusste nicht, ob dieses Misstrauen lediglich in seinem Kopf stattfand – immerhin erledigte jeder von ihnen Missionen für den Orden. Warum sollte es bei Remus anders sein?

»Versprich es«, bat Sirius dennoch, obwohl er Remus so sehr vertrauen wollte. Er musste es hören, damit es real war.

»Ich verspreche es.« Und schon waren Remus’ Lippen wieder da und Sirius konnte nichts anderes schmecken als Tee, Schokolade und all das, was Remus war.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_20\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Was soll das heißen, du gehst über Vollmond weg?!« Sirius konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Er raufte sich die Haare und schrie frustriert auf. »Sag nicht, dass ist schon wieder so eine dämliche Mission von Moody!«

»Es tut mir –«

»Sag es nicht! Ich will es nicht hören!« Schwer atmend stand Sirius vor Remus, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa saß und auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände starrte. Er wollte Remus anschreien, wollte ihm sagen, dass er das nicht machen konnte, dass er ihm vertrauen sollte. Aber seine Stimme kam nur als klägliches Flüstern heraus. »Du … du kannst nicht …«

Sirius lief auf und ab, wieder raufte er sich die Haare. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass Remus ihm entglitt, sich in Rauch verwandelte, den er nicht greifen konnte. Er wusste instinktiv, dass er dabei war, ihn zu verlieren.

»Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Sirius. Moody hat gesagt, dass ich es niemandem sagen darf.« Leise drang Remus’ Stimme zu ihm durch, aber Sirius schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf, in seiner eigenen Verzweiflung gefangen.

»Ich will es nicht hören!«

 

 

* * *

 

 

_21\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Ich kann das nicht mehr, Marlene«, wisperte Sirius und er spürte, dass er den Tränen nahe war, während er sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter presste. Sie hielt ihn und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, während er auf eine Reaktion von ihr wartete.

»Hast du versucht, mit ihm zu reden?«, fragte sie leise und drückte ihn noch ein bisschen fester an sich. Sirius genoss die Nähe, die sie ihm bot, auch wenn er sich die Nähe eines anderen momentan so viel mehr wünschte. Er könnte sie am nächsten Tag haben, aber sein Stolz verbot ihm, zu Remus zu gehen.

»E– er erzählt mir nichts – er hat mir nicht mal gesagt, wo er heute Abend an Vollmond hingeht«, sagte er mit rauer Stimme und räusperte sich. Es half nichts. »Sagt, dass Moody ihm verboten hätte, etwas zu sagen …«

Er konnte nicht mehr. Jetzt rannen ihm doch Tränen über die Wangen und er war so wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so schwach war, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und insgeheim war er froh, dass nur Marlene da war, um seinen Zusammenbruch zu bemerken. Er wusste, sie würde nichts sagen. Sie war einfach nur da und hielt ihn und gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er nicht alleine war.

»Er wird sich dir irgendwann anvertrauen – hab Geduld«, sagte sie, aber Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Und wenn es bis dahin zu spät ist?«, flüsterte er schwach und klammerte sich an Marlene, während das Misstrauen in ihm wuchs. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_22\. Dezember 1980_

 

Remus kam nicht vor den späten Abendstunden zurück. Wieder hatte Sirius es sich mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht, aber dieses Mal machte er sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und schlurfende Schritte Remus’ Rückkehr verkündeten.

»Hallo, Sirius«, sagte Remus leise, aber Sirius reagierte nicht. Er wollte nicht reagieren und er fürchtete auch, dass er umkippen oder sich übergeben würde, wenn er aufstand. Zumindest verriet ihm das die leere Flasche, die vor seiner Nase auf dem Tisch stand. »Sirius?«

»Was willsu?«, lallte Sirius undeutlich und er wünschte sich, er könnte Remus all seine Gedanken und Gefühle entgegenschleudern, aber sein Kopf war seltsam leergefegt – wie in Watte gepackt. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn einen verständlichen Satz formulieren. Er hörte ein resigniertes Seufzen und spürte, wie die Sitzfläche des Sofas sich senkte, als Remus sich niederließ. Immer noch wandte er den Blick nicht von der Flasche ab.

»Du hast wieder getrunken«, stellte Remus fest und Sirius lachte trocken auf. Das hatte Remus ja wunderbar festgestellt! »Sirius, es tut mir wirklich –«

»Nein!«, rief Sirius vehement und sprang auf. Der ganze Raum drehte sich und er taumelte kurz, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Sofort stand Remus vor ihm und hielt ihn fest, aber Sirius stieß ihn von sich. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen – er wusste, dass er beim Anblick von einem vom Vollmond gezeichneten Remus schwach werden würde. »Geh.«

»Sirius –«, begann Remus wieder, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn.

»Nein!« Es war zu viel. Alles war zu viel. Remus’ Wärme, sein Geruch, seine Anwesenheit. Und Sirius spürte, wie er zusammenbrach und von zitternden Armen aufgefangen wurde.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_23\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Sprich mit mir?«, bat Remus mit seiner leisen, ruhigen Stimme, während sie zusammen auf ihrem Sofa saßen. Sirius hatte darauf geachtet, einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sich und Remus zu halten und so saßen sie steif nebeneinander. Sirius schwieg. Und er hasste sich dafür. »Sirius?«

Er presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass er bestimmt schon McGonagall Konkurrenz machen konnte, da war er sich sicher. Ebenso sicher war er sich, dass er in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher wollte, als mit Remus zu reden, aber sein Stolz verbot ihm den Mund. Er schloss die Augen. Er war dieser ganzen Ungewissheit, dieser ganzen Angst, so müde.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein und schlug die Augen wieder auf, als Remus näherrückte und seine Hand über Sirius’ legte. Sirius überlegte den Hauch einer Sekunde, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er wollte diese Nähe, er wollte Remus – er wollte nur nicht diese Geheimnisse und dieses Misstrauen, das ihn zu zerfressen schien.

»Was tun wir hier?«, fragte er schwach und konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme fast schon schmecken.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte Remus und Sirius spürte warmen Atem an seinem Hals, als Remus seinen Kopf auf Sirius’ Schulter legte und leichte Küsse dort verteilte. Und auch Sirius wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Er wusste, dass er so nicht leben konnte – nicht, wenn Remus ihm nicht vertraute.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_24\. Dezember 1980_

 

»Ich kann das nicht mehr, Remus«, wiederholte Sirius exakt die gleichen Worte, die er einige Tage zuvor zu Marlene gesagt hatte. Remus sah ihn verständnislos an und Sirius hasste sich dafür, dass diese wundervollen, warmen Augen, die ihn immer so voller Liebe angesehen hatten, sich gleich verfinstern würden. Er hatte versucht, es zu vermeiden, aber er hatte einsehen müssen, dass er das nicht konnte. »Ich kann nicht mehr mit diesen Lügen leben. Ich kann das nicht. I– ich kann nicht damit leben, dass du so viel vor mir verheimlichst.«

Sein Atem ging schwer und er fragte sich, warum. Er hatte nichts Anstrengendes getan. Sein Blick bohrte sich verbissen in den Boden – er traute sich nicht, Remus in die Augen zu sehen und den Schmerz in ihnen zu erkennen.

»Ich verstehe.« Sirius hörte das schwache Lächeln in Remus’ Stimme, das er immer zur Schau trug, wenn er nicht zeigen wollte, wie verletzt er wirklich war. »Frohe Weihnachten, Sirius.«

Sirius bewegte sich nicht. Er wartete, was als nächstes passieren würde, aber alles, was er hörte, waren Remus’ sich langsam entfernende Schritte, als wollte er Sirius die Möglichkeit geben, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen. Er tat es nicht. Wenig später erklang das dumpfe Zuschlagen der Wohnungstür. Erst jetzt wagte er sich, den Blick zu heben.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein in Silberfolienpapier eingewickeltes Geschenk und er musste schlucken. Er dachte an den in Silberfolienpapier eingewickelten Pullover, der unter ihrem Bett darauf wartete, von Remus ausgepackt zu werden. Er wusste nicht einmal, wann sie damit angefangen hatten, normales Geschenkpapier durch Silberfolienpapier zu ersetzen, aber es war ihr kleiner Tick. Etwas, das nur ihnen gehörte.

Sirius’ Beine gaben unter ihm nach und mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzer, der sich seiner Kehle entrang, fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, die Beine an sich gezogen und das Gesicht gegen die Knie gepresst. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und zitternde Hände verkrallten sich in seinen Haaren.

»Was hab ich nur getan?«

 


End file.
